Tips
Tips are a message that is shown at the top of the screen and appears at random in the game. List of messages * Some missions happen when the sun is up. Others, when the sun ain't up. That's just how the world works. * Road Signs allow you to change the time of day and travel quickly between locations. You can find them if you explore long enough! * Some missions change the time to day or night when started. You can also use a Road Sign if you wanna change between day and night. * Feelin' low? Bleedin' out? You can heal yourself good and proper-like by using medkits or resting! * New goods and goodies become available every time you level up. Swing by the Shop on a regular basis to make sure you don't miss out on nothin'. * You wantin' new weapons? More health?... Then get out there and level up, partner! * New missions become available every time you level up. Check the map from time to time to find out what needs doin' and where it needs to be done! * The harder the mission, the bigger the reward. * Missions get harder every time you beat 'em! Upgrade your weaponry to keep on track with your enemies! * It never hurts to aim for the head. A bullet to the noggin tends to cause what we around here call 'a critical hit.' * Lookin' to cause some critical damage? Shoot for the head! * Pssst... Critical hits do more damage. Best way to ensure a critical hit is to aim for your enemy's thinkin' place. * Your map shows every mission available. You can travel to mission sites quickly by tapping their location on the map. * Use the map to keep track of available missions. You can travel to any one of 'em quickly by tapping on their location. * Tired o' gettin your hide kicked? You can acquire more powerful weapons in the Shop. * Is your firearm firin' a little slow? Stop by the Shop for a fancy upgrade! * A weapon can be upgraded to increase its damage, firing rate, and ammo capacity! * Bad guys gettin' the best of you while you're busy reloading? Upgrade your weapon in the Shop! * The Scythe is a blade that allows you to attack your enemies in big groups. Best part is -- it don't need any ammo! * When you absolutely need to blow your enemies into tiny bits... look no further than the Crucificator. * The Demon Thrower shoots demonic saw disks that can chase its target down. * The Dual Guns hit their targets with multiple bullets. * The Hand Cannon is a powerful shotgun that shoots several projectiles at once. * The Impaler... Because sometimes you just need to nail your enemy to a wall by shootin' him with a wooden stake. * Shotguns ain't exactly the most precise weapon. But they deliver a world o' hurt to demons, and they can hit multiple enemies at once. * Revolvers are fast weapons, but they ain't got a lotta kick. * Rifles are pretty balanced. Good damage, high firing rate, and they do extra damage against outlaws... You can't go wrong.! * If you wanna get your grubby hands on the exclusive items and weapons, you're gonna have to get some Sheriff Stars by clickin' on the money tab or buyin' some at the Shop. * The best equipment and weaponry can only be purchased with Sheriff Stars. You can buy Sheriff Stars at the Shop or by tapping on the money tab. * Only a dead man walking brings a peashooter to a cannon fight. Sheriff Stars allow you to buy the most powerful weapons and exclusive items in the Shop. * Too inexperienced to buy that weapon? No problem, hombre! You can level up by buying experience point packs! * A man lookin' to acquire some Sheriff Stars need only tap on the money tab. * Buying Sheriff Stars in bulk saves you money. The bigger the package, the better the deal. * Unique widowmakers like the Scythe or the Crucificator can only be purchased with Sheriff Stars. Access the Shop to obtain more Stars. * Find and unlock treasure chests to obtain ammo, money and other useful items! * There's all sorts of treasure chests lyin' around in the world, just waiting to be unlocked and emptied. * Pro tip: When a mission is selected, you can touch the icon under the mini-map to travel immediately to it! * You can earn more experience points by performing headshots on your enemies... and they inflict increased damage too! * Did you know that you can climb on some surfaces and obstacles by moving the V-Pad against them? * Having troubles at the Pond Dungeon? Remember you can climb on some platforms by moving the V-Pad against them! * An obstacle blocking your way? Place yourself next to it and move the V-Pad against it to climb! Careful: It only works on some of them! * Stuck at the Pond Dungeon? Place yourself next to an obstacle and move the V-Pad against it to climb over it! * How to climb: Place yourself against an obstacle and move the V-Pad against it. But it only works on some of them! * If you ever end up at the Pond Dungeon in Oregon, try to place yourself against an obstacle and move the V-Pad against it. Maybe you can climb it! * Some obstacles can be climbed by placing yourself next to them and moving the V-Pad toward them. * If there's a skull next to an enemy health bar, watch out. It can kill you with few hits or even a single strike. * If you ever find an enemy with a skull next to the health bar, start making your will and run for your life! * Have you ever wondered what a skull next to the health bar means? It means that guy is deadly! * Enemies with skulls next to their health bar can take you out easily. Focus on avoiding their attacks! * Watch out for enemies with an exclamation mark next to their health bar: they give a big reward, but they're dangerous like the devil! * Exclamation marks next to an enemy health bar means that they are a great danger! * An exclamation mark next to an enemy's health bar translates into "Warning: this one is tough!" * You can try taking down an enemy with an exclamation mark next to their health bar. The bigger the danger, the bigger the reward. * If you see a small icon with the face of an outlaw at the shop, it means this weapon does extra damage against'em! * A devil face under the weapon statistics means this weapon deals increased damage to all kind of monsters! * You think outlaws are too tough? Look for a weapon with an outlaw face under its statistics! They do increased damage against'em! * Shotguns have a devil face under their statistics. Good news: It means they are deadly against monsters! * Pro tip: Each time you level up you increase your number of health points! * If a race becomes too difficult to beat, try getting a new, faster horse! * If you ain't keepin' pace, then you ain't in the race! Acquire better horses to win more difficult races! * The symbol under clothes at the Shop shows you how much damage they stop! * Clothes have an armor value that reduces all damage that comes your way! * Some of the most useful items are clothes: they have an armor value that protects you against damage! * Better clothes reduce the damage you receive! * A resourceful man can find ammo packs and money by unlocking treasure chests. * Several items in the game can be collected to obtain amazing rewards! Discover them all! * Tired of shootin' at stuff? Then there's an herbalist mission just waiting for you! * Hunting missions will task you with huntin' down several wild animals and bringing back some meat. * If you've an active hunting mission, you gotta loot the animal to obtain the meat. * If you've got an active herbalist mission, you need to collect the proper plants. * To complete hunting missions, you gotta shoot the animal, then loot the carcass. * To finish an herbalist mission, search for special plants and interact with them to obtain the items! * A new quest, ', has become available. * You can now play ' again! Get to it! * ' is ready to be tackled again! * You can take on ' again, but be warned -- it'll be harder than before! * '''' can be played again. Only this time, it's gonna be tougher than before. * You can call your designated horse by touching the horse icon. * Touch the horse icon to make your horse come to your position. * If you ain't keepin' pace, then you ain't in the race! Acquire better horses to win more difficult races! * Is your tired old nag letting you down? You can purchase faster horses in the Shop. * Tired of walking? Got blisters? Call your horse by touching the icon with the horse image. * A medkit icon will appear in the screen when your health is low. Tap on it real quick like to automatically buy and use it! * If you're low on bullets, an ammo icon will appear on the screen. Touch it to automatically purchase some ammo. * Dyin' ain't much of a livin'. You can save yourself if you touch the medkit icon before you drop. * You're runnin' out of ammo. Get more bullets at the Shop or by touching the Ammo icon. * Low on bullets? No problem! You can buy more at the Shop! * You're almost out of ammo? Get ya some more bullets at the Shop or by touching the Ammo icon. * Don't get caught with an empty chamber! Stock up on ammo! * Is your saddle bag full? Buy inventory slots to carry more items at a time! * Too much stuff? Purchasing new inventory slots will let you carry more items. * A man can only carry so much. Increase your inventory by purchasing new inventory slots! * Drop some items or buy more inventory slots to carry something more. * You'll need some empty inventory slots if you're gonna take on a hunting or an herbalist mission. * You don't have enough inventory slots. Buy additional slots, or drop unnecessary items. Otherwise your prizes may be lost! * If you've got no empty inventory slots, you can always drop some items... or buy more inventory slots! * Stone gargoyles shoot some kinda deadly energy somethin' or other. Hit them in the back to stop 'em! * A stone gargoyle's only weak point is the lantern on its back. * Stone gargoyles hide mysterious lanterns on their backs. Damage those if you wanna destroy the creatures. * Avoid being hit by the gargoyle's energy ray and shoot it in the back to send it up in flames! * Try putting another creature between you and a gargoyle's incoming energy ray. * Rule of thumb -- when fighting a witch, make sure to dodge her projectiles. * It don't feel too good bein' smacked by a witch's energy blast. I'd avoid it if I was you. * Caution! Witches tend to distract you from the presence of other nearby enemies! * When in a gunfight, take cover to avoid being turned into Swiss cheese. * Shoot outlaws when they pop out of cover. * Don't stand out in the open during a shootout. That's how you get dead. * Take cover by tapping on the brick icon that appears near an appropiate position to avoid being shot to hell. * Wait until the outlaws move between cover spots to shoot. Unless you happen to enjoy wasting bullets. * Vampire outlaws are invulnerable while in their bat form. If they ain't walkin' on two legs, don't bother attacking. * Here's a pointer -- assault a vampire outlaw's cover spot. * It's impossible to damage a vampire outlaw while he's in his bat form. So hold your fire until he's on the ground. * You might wanna avoid being hit by the werewolf's charge attack. It paralyzes you and deals a lot of damage. * Try to stay away from the werewolf's vicious attacks. Shoot it from a distance. * Werewolves become dizzy when they crash into walls. That's your cue to attack! * I'd keep a good distance between you and the Nosferatu's claws if I was you. * The Nosferatu tend to attack in groups. You can shoot 'em to stun 'em and buy yourself some time. * The Nosferatu tends to pause before attacking. You'd be wise to use that time to get away. * Attack cultists from a distance. They can be taken down with a few well-placed shots. * Cultists like to appear in mobs. Take down as many as you can before they reach you or they might overpower you. * Cultists can really dish it out, but they can't take it. A few good hits and they'll be out. * Death is not the end: Remember that you can buy better weapons and armor at the Shop. * Too strong for you? Try upgrading your weapons and acquiring bigger guns! * Dead? No problem. Acquire better weapons and armor and get your revenge! * Remember that you can avoid death by using any healing item before your health bar reaches zero. * When you're critically wounded, touch the healing item icon on the screen to buy and use a medkit. * There are clothes at the Shop that can reduce the damage you incur from enemy attacks. * You can upgrade your weapons at the Shop to allow you to survive against stronger enemies. * Enemies become stronger everytime you level up. Keep up with them by upgrading and buying better guns! * Takin' one too many dirt naps? Studies have shown that buying bigger weapons increased the survival of 99% of test subjects. * You'll deal more damage if you take cover before you start shootin' -- and you'll take less damage too! * Even if an item is level-locked, you can still win it in the lottery. * Stuck? You can skip them trouble missions with some Sheriff Stars! * There are five weapon types in the game: Melee, Gun, Rifle, Shotgun and Special. You can take only one weapon of each type for multiplayer matches. Category:Gameplay Category:Six Guns